


Anata No Yume Wo Mita Na

by billith



Series: Siglo XXX AU [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billith/pseuds/billith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un AU en el Siglo XXX, antes de que Chibi Usa naciera.<br/>El Príncipe Demando y su corte llegan a visitar Crystal Tokyo con intenciones desconocidas mientras la Neo Princesa Serenity y el Príncipe Endymion superan sus diferencias y aceptan que finalmente se aman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OF FAMILY AND FRIENDS

**Author's Note:**

> * Esto es un AU en Crystal Tokyo antes de los eventos del Siglo XXX  
> * Los personajes no tienen las personalidades del anime. Trato de hacer que sean similares a las del Milenio de Plata.  
> * Por eso, El Rey Endymion y la Neo Princesa Serenity son “descendientes” de Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Kamen del Siglo XX.
> 
> Sólo quería dejar eso claro :D! Aunque llevo viendo Sailor Moon desde hace quince años es mi primer fic de Sailor Moon! Disfrútenlo!
> 
> Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, esto es una obra de fans para fans. No se pretende ninguna infracción.

Crystal Tokyo, 2987

 

El legendario Cristal de Plata refulgía casi con vida desde la caja de vidrio que lo protegía en la torre más alta del Palacio de Cristal y la Neo Princesa Serenity lo contemplaba fervientemente.

Su brillo mágico emitía una tibieza abrumadora y con cada fulgor, la princesa sentía que su corazón latía al mismo paso.

Era su Cristal de Plata. Él lo sabía y se lo estaba dejando saber a ella.

La campana de la capilla se dejó oír en la lejanía y con un suspiro, la princesa abandonó la torre para ir a sus estancias reales, donde la esperaba Paras su doncella principal con una expresión enfadada.

            - ¡Su Alteza! ¡Debería haber bajado al salón hace tiempo!- Las borlas azules de su pelo se balanceaban con cada movimiento que hacía para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

            - Para, ¡Lo siento tanto! Me distraje en la torre. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder.- La princesa se sentó frente a su tocador y Para Para dio inicio a la rutina que llevaban cada día, tres veces al día.

Como heredera del Neo Milenio de Plata, la Princesa debía atender a numerosos gobernantes y embajadores que llegaban cada día a Crystal Tokyo, además de asistir a las reuniones de gobierno y a las asambleas de seguridad.

Era muy importante que se mantuviera al tanto de la situación en las fronteras, pues hacía apenas cien años que la Primera Revolución de la Tierra contra el Neo Milenio de Plata había cesado y una endeble paz se había firmado.

            - Casi todos los invitados han llegado ya para el homenaje, pero Ceres me contó que Su Majestad recibió una carta de unos invitados que no esperábamos. ¡Su Majestad está tan emocionada!- La princesa miró a su doncella a través del cristal del espejo y su ceño se frunció un poco. Era una falta al protocolo llegar al palacio habiendo sido anunciado simplemente con una carta, sin una presentación previa; pero si su madre lo aprobaba seguramente estaba bien.

Con paciencia esperó a que Para cepillara su largo pelo rubio platino y lo acomodara en el peinado característico de la familia real. Su vestido de noche seguía todas las normas de la moda: Talle alto y vaporosa falda en un azul real que combinaba con el color de sus ojos. Los adornos de pequeñas lunas plateadas le encantaron.

            - Creo que ahora sí debo bajar. Madre podría destruir el reino si la cena se retrasa más de cinco minutos. Para muchas gracias.- La princesa le dedicó una radiante sonrisa a la doncella y la estrechó brevemente en sus brazos para luego salir casi corriendo de la habitación sin hacer caso de la modestia que debía guardar.

 

«» «»

 

Crystal Tokyo era el pináculo de la cultura y la civilización en ese momento. Desde que el Legendario Cristal de Plata sanara a la humanidad y hubiera creado la mítica ciudad, en la Tierra no se reconocía un lugar más importante y el centro de todos aquellos avances y de toda aquella cultura era el Palacio de Cristal; hogar de la familia real del Nuevo Milenio de Plata: Neo Reina Serena y su hija y heredera la Neo Princesa Serenity.

La actual Reina había subido al Trono cuando al sacrificar su vida, había acabado con la revolución de la Tierra en contra del Milenio de Plata; todo a causa de la invasión de una raza alienígena que no sólo había amenazado a la Tierra sino también a los Lunarianos que habían empezado a despertarse.

Luego de la batalla final, la Neo Reina Serena había encargado la protección de la Tierra al Príncipe Endimyon y ella misma se había retirado a la recién creada Crystal Tokyo con sus Sailor Senshi y la pequeña Serenity, formando una alianza con los terrícolas; si bien débil, era mejor que estar luchando por territorio.

La reina sólo deseaba la paz entre las naciones y se esforzaba mucho en mantenerla. Esfuerzo que había inculcado en su hija.

Sin embargo la Princesa había crecido rodeada de comodidades y nunca dejaba los terrenos del palacio. Siempre en compañía de alguna de las senshi, Serenity había aprendido a ser fuerte y hacer su voluntad.

Su único sueño era hacer del mundo un lugar pacífico tanto para los humanos como para los Lunarianos y el método que usara para ello no era importante.

Su belleza al igual que la de su madre, era arrolladora y poco le costaba hacerse amiga de cualquier persona a la que conocía.

Tal era la situación en Crystal Tokyo cuando el Clan Black Moon llegó al Palacio de Cristal una noche de verano.

Las senshi del exterior anunciaron la llegada del pesado carruaje negro con el escudo de armas de una olvidada familia noble del Milenio de Plata antiguo, cuando todavía la Reina Serenity gobernaba sobre el sistema solar y vigilaba la Tierra desde su palacio en la Luna. Más de seis mil años habían pasado desde que alguien del Neo Milenio de Plata hubiera visto el emblema de la luna negra invertida sobre un fondo blanco.

Fueron las Inner Senshi quienes estuvieron en la puerta del Palacio para recibir a los inesperados visitantes.

Del carruaje bajaron cuatro personas, tres hombres y una mujer. El más alto de ellos tenía el pelo color platino como el de la reina y la princesa, pero sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo violáceo. A su lado un hombre más joven y delgado, de pelo negro y apesadumbrados ojos azules. Tras ellos, la mujer alta y de expresión orgullosa y cuidado pelo verde y el hombre de pelo corto y rojo quien parecía furioso de estar allí.

Con mucha ceremonia, el que iba a la cabeza se acercó a ellas e hizo una profunda reverencia.

            - Es un honor ser recibidos en Crystal Tokyo, soy el príncipe Demande, de la Luna Negra.- Su voz era agradable y educada.

            - Un honor cuando no han sido oficialmente invitados.- Acusó Mars adelantándose para contemplarlo mejor con su inquisitiva mirada.

            - Comprendemos el predicamento en que estamos poniendo a Su Majestad y le estamos profundamente agradecidos- Añadió el joven de pelo oscuro y se volvió hacia su familia.- No pretendemos abusar de la generosidad de Su Majestad.

            - No hay de qué preocuparse, Su Alteza. Son bien recibidos en Crystal Tokyo. Por favor siéntanse como en casa.- Dijo Venus señalando la entrada y las otras Senshi se movieron a su vez.

            - Gracias, Lady Venus. Permítame presentarle a mi familia: Mi hermano Saphir y mis primos, Esmeralda y Rubeus.

Todos hicieron sus respectivas inclinaciones y siguieron a sus anfitrionas al interior del palacio, cuya majestad y elegancia no habían podido ser descritas.

Era un lugar fabricado con magia. El exterior estaba recubierto de gruesos paneles de cristal que enviaban miríadas de colores al cielo cuando el sol tocaba sus agudos bordes o sus afiladas torres; pero el interior estaba formado a partir de roca maciza de miles de años de antigüedad, labrado desde la piedra, así que no tenía puntos débiles ya que no había junturas.

Todos los salones estaban recubiertos de sedas y tapices, de cuadros y estatuas muy antiguas, recuerdos del Milenio de Plata en la Luna y al ver todo aquello, el Príncipe Demande sintió una punzada de dolor.

Su familia se había olvidado de ellos en cuanto la reina Beryl había destruido la Luna y hasta ahora habían podido regresar, después de haber estado vagando por el espacio durante miles de años.

            - Por aquí Alteza, Su Majestad estará esperándolo.- Indicó Venus una vez más y el afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

            - Nosotras nos encargamos de su familia, Alteza. - Y dicho esto, Saphir, Esmeralda y Rubeus siguieron a las demás mujeres mientras él se quedaba atrás, esperando ante una gigantesca puerta de madera labrada con los emblemas de la Familia de la Luna.

            - Y fui a la cocina... ¿Y qué me dice el chef? "Lo siento Alteza, pero si Lady Jupiter no lo autoriza no le puedo dar los panecillos"- Escuchó Demande una voz acercándose por el pasillo. Era una voz dulce y melodiosa que lo fascinó.

            - Bueno Serenity, ¿Qué esperabas? Ya habías tomado casi diez en la cena...- Respondió una voz más madura y cadenciosa, casi como un ronroneo.

            - ¡Cómo iba a evitarlo si estaban deliciosos!- Y justo cuando ella terminó de decirlo, Demande la vio aparecer por la esquina por donde su familia había ido.

Era una visión gloriosa, como salida de un cuento de hadas. Una mujer alta de figura estilizada y elegante, con el largo pelo platinado que se revolvía a su alrededor como finos hilos de plata y tocaba el dobladillo del vestido que dejaba adivinar las finas curvas de su cuerpo. Cuando su mirada alcanzó los ojos de la diosa, estuvo a punto de perder el aliento. Eran azules como el cielo del verano y tenıa la sensación de poder perderse en ellos, tan profundos resultaban.

Y su boca, pequeña y de labios muy rojos se había abierto en una adorable expresión de sorpresa al verlo a él, de pie en medio de la nada.

Se contemplaron por lo que pareció una eternidad para él, hasta que escuchó muy lejos un carraspeo y luego que alguien llamaba su nombre, pero no importó. Él sólo quería continuar viéndola a ella.

            - Su Alteza Real, Neo Princesa Serenity, éste es el Príncipe Demande, del Reino de la Luna Negra.- Dijo Lady Venus a su lado y la princesa le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante, inclinando la cabeza ante él con mucha elegancia.

            - Es un placer tenerle aquí Su Alteza. Sean bienvenidos.- Su voz había bajado un tono, haciéndose más grave y de alguna manera, sensual.

            - El placer es todo mío, Princesa...- Se acercó y tomándole la mano, rozó los nudillos con sus labios, sintiendo como los dedos de la princesa temblaban ligeramente.

            - La princesa ya debe retirarse, Su Alteza.- Dijo la otra voz que parecía un ronroneo y Demande tuvo que bajar la mirada para encontrar a la dueña. Una gata negra con una brillante joya en forma de luna sobre su frente.

                        - Por supuesto. Descanse usted, Alteza. Hablaremos en otro momento.

Serenity sólo asintió con la cabeza y continuó su camino sin mirar atrás.

            - Con todo respeto Alteza, le recomendaría ser más cauteloso en la manera como trata a la princesa.- Dijo Lady Venus frunciendo el ceño y Demande le sonrió con presunción.

La puerta se abrió y un lacayo con librea les indicó que entraran.

El salón era la biblioteca personal de la reina. Cientos de estantes del más puro cristal albergaban miles de tomos de la historia de la Tierra y recopilaciones de la historia de la luna. Mapas, sextantes y globos estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar y la reina, estaba cómodamente sentada en un diván, una copa de vino en sus delicadas manos. Ambas, la reina y la princesa parecía una copia de la otra.

            - ¡Príncipe Demande!- La reina le extendió los brazos y él fue a hincar su rodilla ante ella, besando ambas manos cariñosamente.

            - ¡Hemos buscado tanto tiempo a nuestra familia perdida!

            - Lamento mucho lo que pasó Demande, nuestra antepasada hizo lo que pudo para salvarnos a todos y me causa gran alegría el ver que mi familia del otro lado de la Luna sobrevivió sana y salva.

Serena lo invitó a sentarse a su lado y ella misma le sirvió una copa de vino.

Demande le contó cómo habían sobrevivido y de sus viajes por el universo en busca de otros supervivientes. Habían encontrado un asteroide lo suficientemente grande para albergar a su familia y algunos más del otro lado de la luna y en él habían encontrado las piedras preciosas con las que comerciaban en otros planetas. La Tierra era el último lugar que visitaban, pues la trayectoria natural del asteroide los había acercado allí y podrían mantenerse por un tiempo, si encontraban rastros de su gente. A todo esto la Reina no podía más que sonreír y sentirse orgullosa de la valentía de los primos que pocas veces asistían a los eventos sociales de la Reina Serenity en el Reino de la Luna.

Como se acercaban las celebraciones del homenaje del fin de la guerra y la primera temporada de la princesa, Serena los invitó a quedarse tanto tiempo como quisieran y les dio libertad de moverse por Crystal Tokyo y el Palacio a su conveniencia.

Se despidieron con cariño y poco después Lady Venus estaba llevando a Demande a su habitación.

 

«» «»

 

Cuatro pares de ojos la contemplaban atentamente, entre acusadores y curiosos. Serenity sabía muy bien que el encuentro fortuito con el Príncipe Demande no iba a pasar desapercibido por Lady Venus y que ésta correría a contárselo a las demás Senshi.

Pero Serenity no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Ya Luna le había informado todo lo que había que saber sobre el Clan Dark Moon. Sus antiguos parientes habían desaparecido justo después de la destrucción del Reino de la Luna y aunque las sucesivas generaciones de la familia real de la luna los habían buscado no se habían encontrado rastros.

Sin embargo, recientemente el sistema solar se había llenado de noticias acera de un asteroide vagabundo que circulaba por toda la galaxia comerciando con joyas preciosas y recursos que pudieran hacerle falta a cualquier planeta en desarrollo.

La familia Dark Moon había reaparecido de la nada, con una gran fortuna y un gran renombre entre las familias más nobles de los planetas conocidos.

Para Serenity, eran su familia y el Príncipe Demande uno de los hombres más guapos que había conocido.

Cuando pensaba en la forma en que lo había encontrado en el pasillo de la biblioteca y cómo la había mirado, una sensación de tibieza recorría su cuerpo, haciéndola sonrojar irremediablemente con una especie de vergüenza que no podía explicarse.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, el Príncipe los había entretenido con historias divertidas de los lugares a los que había viajado y les reveló que muchos de esos planetas tenían también Sailor Senshi que los protegían. Y Serenity estuvo segura que durante todo el tiempo, el Príncipe no apartaba los ojos de ella.

Le dio la impresión que toda la mañana estuvo sonrojada sin razón aparente.

Unos días después, le llegó una invitación formal a acompañarlo en su paseo vespertino por los jardines a lo cual ella accedió de buen grado y pasó una tarde deliciosa aprendiendo sobre las flores que rodeaban el palacio.

A las pocas semanas, Serenity ya esperaba con ansias el momento en que llegara la invitación de Demande a cualquiera fuera el plan que hubiera inventado para ella. Le agradaba estar con él. Era un caballero muy culto que siempre estaba encontrando nuevas maneras de hacerla sonreír.

            - Serenity…- La voz imperiosa de Lady Mars la sacó de su ensueño y a su lado, Mercury, Venus y Jupiter seguían expectantes.

            - No sé qué desean que les cuente. El Príncipe Demande es una persona encantadora que está feliz de haber recuperado a su familia.

            - Ya ha estado aquí un mes y no tiene intenciones de irse, Serenity. Su hermano casi nunca viene al palacio y los primos permanecen encerrados en una de las torres. No puedes negar que eso es extraño.- Dijo Lady Venus posando su mano sobre el hombro de la Princesa.

            - Nuestros investigadores informan que el Príncipe Saphir frecuentemente cruza las fronteras hacia la capital de la Tierra.- Añadió Lady Mercury con voz monótona.

Serenity dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

Ellas tenían razón, estaba tan embebida en su sueño romántico que bien podría estar pasando algo por alto. Sin embargo era tan reconfortante estar ocupada solamente de la persona que le gustaba y dejar que los demás se ocuparan de lo importante.

            - Serenity… No te angusties, no queremos cargarte con sospechas que tal vez sean infundadas…- Dijo Lady Jupiter con su usual tono comprensivo.- Pero recuerda que se acerca una fecha muy importante y que la comitiva de la Tierra vendrá a quedarse toda la temporada. Mejor aclara las intenciones de Su Alteza Demande antes que haya un malentendido.

Serenity asintió con la cabeza.

            - Chicas. Estoy segura que todo está bien. Hasta ahora no se ha reportado nada fuera de lo normal y el príncipe Saphir puede ir a donde le plazca.- Serenity se puso de pie, después de haber estado sentada en uno de los bancos del jardín exterior por casi una hora.- Y como una medida extra de seguridad, cierren las entradas a las torres. Lady Mercury, deberías mover el Cristal de Plata. Avísame cuando lo vayas a hacer.

Las cuatro Senshi asintieron con la cabeza y se retiraron para dejar que la princesa siguiera con su paseo junto a Lady Jupiter, su Guardia personal.

            - Demande te gusta Serenity. Todas lo notamos…

            - Pero Jupiter ¿Está mal que me guste el Príncipe Demande?... Es todo un caballero y siempre está muy preocupado por mi bienestar…

            - Eso está muy bien, Alteza. Nadie niega que Demande sea todo un caballero, pero conocemos de su pasado lo que él mismo nos cuenta.

Una vez más Serenity dejó escapar un suspiro comprensivo y caminó junto a Jupiter, dejando llevar su imaginación a los cortos momentos que ya había compartido con el Príncipe sin que nada pareciera extraño o sospechoso.

Y como si lo hubiera llamado, él apareció caminando tranquilamente en su dirección, iba vestido con su atuendo de tarde, el traje blanco de cuello alto que resaltaba su hermosos ojos violeta. Siempre la impresionaba su estatura y la fuerza de sus movimientos, tan seguros y precisos.

Al verla, Demande le sonrió con mucho afecto y ella se sonrojó, como sucedía cada vez que lo tenía cerca; sobre todo porque él tenía la costumbre de besarle la mano y dejar sus labios en los nudillos un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario.

            - Su Alteza Real, no esperaba encontrármela en los jardines a esta hora- Dijo con su profunda voz y Jupiter contempló a su Princesa poniendo los ojos en blanco. Serenity parecía haber perdido toda capacidad de razonar y hubiera dicho, que de ser posible, sus ojos tenían la forma de dos corazones.

            - Su Alteza, debo retirarme.- Dijo Lady Jupiter y se marchó dándoles espacio para hablar privadamente pero sin perderlos de vista.

            - ¡Demande! Espero que haya pasado una agradable tarde…

            - Tuve que atender asuntos personales, así que no fue como lo esperaba. Sin embargo la encontré inesperadamente, lo que está haciendo que el día se vuelva un poco más brillante. Y usted Princesa ¿Ha hecho a alguien más tan feliz como me ha hecho a mí, por el simple hecho de encontrarla?- Ella dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

Sin dejar de caminar, los dos alcanzaron en silencio el borde de un arroyo artificial que corría por un canal de cristal, iluminado por miles de diminutas lámparas que parecían estrellas. En el piso, las hojas de los árboles cercanos se arremolinaban movidas por el tenue viento de finales de verano.

            - Me complace saber que mi humilde presencia sea suficiente para hacerlo feliz, Alteza y desearía poder hacer felices a las personas de manera tan sencilla… pero no siempre se puede…- Murmuró la Princesa con tono apagado y él se acercó a ella en dos largos pasos. Sin perder tiempo, le tomó las manos en las suyas y bajó la cabeza para hablarle al oído.

            - ¿Qué sucede que la perturba, Alteza? ¿Cómo puedo hacerla sentir mejor?- Serenity esbozó una sonrisa triste en sus perfectos labios y habló en un susurro.

            - Son sólo cosas del gobierno. Seguro las entiende… no deja de preocuparme que nuestros vecinos puedan estar pasando necesidades y nosotros no hacemos nada para remediarlo incluso cuando podemos hacerlo.

Para Serenity era difícil poder pronunciar tantas palabras cuando Demande estaba tan cerca de ella y no la dejaba apartar. Su aroma le llenaba los sentidos y la hacía sentir segura y protegida.

            - Sus preocupaciones no tienen que ser solo suyas, Alteza… estoy aquí para cuidarla y apoyarla. Deseo que sea feliz…- Y dicho esto, Demande se inclinó sobre ella y tomándola suavemente por la barbilla, la besó con delicadeza en los labios.

Para ella el mundo se detuvo y su cuerpo se paralizó completamente, lo único que todavía podía sentir eran los labios de Demande sobre los suyos y la tibieza de su cuerpo cubriéndola. El corazón empezó a latirle más rápido y un cosquilleo subió desde la punta de sus dedos hasta alcanzar con una sensación vibrante, su estómago. Las piernas se debilitaron y ella no pudo hacer más que apoyarse contra Demande, quien la recibió en sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí mismo.

            - Pero a quién tenemos aquí… Si es la pura Neo Princesa Serenity…

 

 

Fin del episodio Uno.


	2. OF LOVE AND DISAPPOINTMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay un revuelo en la corte de Crystal Tokyo por las acciones de la Princesa y Lady Mars le hace saber a Serenity su posición. Por su lado, Endymion parece interesarse por la presencia del Clan Black Moon y encarga a Zoisite que investigue.

\- Lo hiciste adrede, no puedes negarlo. No era tu asunto ir hasta allá.- El general se paseaba nervioso por la habitación que se les había asignado después del infortunado “accidente” con la Princesa.

            - Por supuesto que fue adrede, Zoisite. No iba a perder la oportunidad de ver a la Princesa… es sólo que no esperaba verla en _ésa_ situación.- El tono dolido en la voz de su gobernante hizo que Zoisite pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Había aceptado estar bajo las órdenes del Príncipe Endymion porque era uno de los hombres más fuertes y poderosos que conocía, pero cuando se trataba de Crystal Tokyo y el Neo Milenio de Plata podía llegar a ser un completo idiota.

            - Tampoco es que seas la persona favorita de Su Alteza real. ¿Ya has pensado qué hacer?

            - Si ya lo había pensado. Caminaría elegantemente hasta ella y le diría: “Princesa, eres la luz en mis más oscuras pesadillas. Te amo. Cásate conmigo”- Murmuró casi para sí mismo Endymion, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. - Y ella se suponía que caería rendida a mis pies…

Zoisite entonces se pellizcó el puente de la nariz para aliviar la tensión.

            - Y agradezco a los dioses que se hubiera mantenido así en tu cabeza y nunca hubiera salido de tus labios. Sinceramente Alteza, es la peor propuesta de matrimonio que he escuchado.

Endymion dejó escapar un gruñido ofendido y Zoisite sonrió.

            - ¿Realmente el sarcasmo con el que le hablaste era necesario?

            - ¿Realmente es necesario que me recuerdes lo que pasó hace apenas veinte minutos?

Endymion se puso en pie de un salto y fue a servirse una copa de vino.

Por supuesto él no había querido ser sarcástico con la princesa. Simplemente no lo había podido evitar. Ver a su princesa al lado de un completo desconocido lo había molestado más de lo que quería aceptar y más allá de eso, le dolía profundamente que ella no recordara quién era él.

Endymion había planeado ese viaje por casi un mes y el moverse al Crystal Tokyo por toda una temporada implicaba que sus Shitenno tenían que moverse con él y los cuatro reinos quedarían desprotegidos por un tiempo, pero se lo había prometido a la Neo Reina Serena y en el estado actual de las cosas, no se le podía negar una petición así a la máxima gobernante del más poderoso reino en la Tierra.

Sin embargo, si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, habría ido a pasar la temporada en Crystal Tokyo así la reina no lo hubiera solicitado personalmente.

            - Su Alteza, espero que Zoisite no lo esté importunando de nuevo…- Endymion había escuchado que la puerta de la habitación se abría y estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no había notado la nueva presencia de uno de sus Generales. Kunzite, quien actuaba siempre como la voz de la razón, a diferencia de Zoisite quien por intentar ser de ayuda sólo conseguía hacerlo sentir culpable con todos sus comentarios ácidos.

            - ¡Yo nunca molesto a Su Alteza!

            - No… Nunca los haces Zoisite.- Replicó Endymion con tono apaciguador y se volvió hacia su ayudante.- ¿Me traes noticias de la reina?

            - Así es Alteza. Su Majestad está muy trastornada y le ofrece sus más sinceras disculpas por el malentendido…

            - Pero si no fue un malentendido…

            - Con esas palabras lo expresó la Princesa, sin embargo la reina insiste en que la princesa estaba pasando por un mal momento…- Al decir esto, Zoisite dejó escapar una risita sarcástica, que Endymion tampoco pudo dejar pasar.

            - No se notaba en absoluto que lo estuviera pasando mal…- Se quejó el Príncipe pasándose una mano por el desordenado pelo negro.

            - Alteza, no debe preocuparse más por eso. Nosotros ya estamos trabajando. Tanto usted como la Reina tienen el mayor interés en averiguar quién es este Príncipe Demande y cuáles son sus intenciones. Nephrite ha salido ya a investigar.

            - Eso está muy bien, gracias Kunzite. Ahora por favor déjenme, Dile a mi ayuda que venga.

Y haciendo una ligera inclinación, ambos Generales dejaron la habitación.

 

«» «»

 

Serenity paseaba nerviosa por toda la habitación, apretando las manos en un vano intento por aliviar la tensión que la había mantenido en vilo el resto de la tarde.

Por un lado, el beso del Príncipe Demande había sido la experiencia más maravillosa de toda su vida y por el otro lado, el odioso Endymion había arruinado todo y había ido a avisarle a su madre, como si todavía tuvieran seis años.

            _¡Y cómo se atrevía a hablarle en semejante tono tan condescendiente!_

Y luego, por supuesto había estado el enojo de su madre y la humillación ante alguien visiblemente inferior, como un General de la Tierra. Era absurdo semejante ruido por un simple beso… por _ése_ beso. Cada vez que lo recordaba, se sonrojaba y las palmas de las manos volvían a cosquillearle.

            _Amaba a Demande_ y no había ninguna madre o Príncipe que pudiera evitarlo.

            - Su Alteza Real… Debo prepararla para la cena.- Anunció Para Para y Serenity asintió con la cabeza.- Si me permite una opinión, Alteza.

            - Por supuesto Paras, eres libre de decir lo que quieras…- Murmuró Serenity contemplándola a través del espejo.

            - Creo que fue muy irresponsable de Su Alteza Demande hacer lo que hizo… Aunque me gusta mucho, claro está… Pero fue Su Alteza Endymion el que se equivocó… Yo la apoyo a usted.

            - Gracias por tu opinión en este asunto Para, pero creo que es suficiente.- Lady Mars acababa de entrar en la habitación, su largo pelo azabache recogido en un elegante moño y la túnica de seda roja brillando bajo las luces del techo. Como siempre, su inquisitiva mirada negra se clavaba en Serenity con dureza.

De las cuatro Senshi que cuidaban el palacio de Cristal, Mars era la más estricta y estaba todo el tiempo riñendo a Serenity porque aparentemente nunca hacía las cosas como debía.

            - Siempre es muy agradable contar con tu apoyo, Mars…

Lady Mars dejó escapar un suspiro resignado. Amaba a su Princesa por encima de cualquier cosa, y deseaba que fuera feliz pero no a costa de la felicidad de los demás.

            - Serenity… No estoy aquí para que discutamos. De hecho he venido a decirte que fuiste muy valiente al enfrentar todo y mantenerte firme en tus opiniones. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

            - ¿Entonces no vas a juzgarme?

            - No tendría razones para hacerlo y de ninguna manera deseo que te sientas culpable. Tienes derecho a sentir lo que quieras por quien tú quieras.- Una sonrisa de cariño apareció en sus labios cuando se acercó a Serenity para peinarla ella misma en lugar de Para Para.

            - Vas a bajar a cenar con la cabeza en alto. Eres la Neo Princesa Serenity, la futura gobernante de Crystal Tokyo y el Neo Milenio de Plata y elegirás a quien te haga feliz. No a quien te recomienden los demás.

En un movimiento brusco, Serenity se levantó de la silla y envolvió en un fuerte abrazo a su Guardiana, porque si bien Mars era estricta, siempre era muy leal.

            - ¡Te quiero tanto! Y me asustaste, porque creí que también me dirías lo mismo que mamá… No iba a poder soportarlo…

            - Todas estamos contigo Alteza. Ahora por favor ¡alégrate! Debes aparecer tan preciosa como siempre, muéstrame tu sonrisa.- Serenity así lo hizo y Mars la apretó contra sí brevemente pues no era muy le gustaban mucho las demostraciones de afecto.

 

«» «»

 

La noche estaba cayendo en la frontera sur del reino de la Tierra. La luna brillaba completamente llena contra un cielo que estaba absolutamente negro. Pocas estrellas acompañaban a ese resplandor y de pronto Saphir sintió nostalgia de su hogar.

Había pasado tanto tiempo viajando en el asteroide, con el espacio todo para sí mismo que estar atrapado en una roca estacionaria que dependía de la luz del sol le parecía un poco aburrido y le causaba claustrofobia.

Ésa parte del reino era especialmente desolada y árida y la temperatura estaba alcanzando rápidamente ese punto en el que todo empezaría a congelarse simplemente con la acción del viento.

De todos los lugares que Saphir había estado visitando, ése era el que le causaba más desazón. No había vida. O al menos no había vida que él pudiera ver.

No entendía realmente cuál era el interés de su hermano en ese planeta o en la reina Serena o en la princesa Serenity.

Si bien era cierto que en la primera batalla ellos habían sido abandonados, no importaba ya porque habían pasado miles de años y ahora ellos eran mucho más poderosos que el mismo reino de la Luna.

Demande sin embargo estaba empeñado en que permanecieran encerrados en la Tierra hasta nueva orden, y por supuesto, él debía obedecer.

Así que terminó de explorar la frontera en un par de horas y regresó tan pronto como pudo al Palacio de Cristal, donde lo esperaban para que se uniera a la cena en honor del Príncipe de la Tierra que acababa de llegar a pasar la temporada.

Al llegar, le entregó las llaves de su vehículo al valet y entró al palacio por una puerta de servicio.

Aún le impresionaba los avances que había conseguido una raza tan inferior como lo eran los humanos y aunque Crystal Tokyo estaba dominado enteramente por los descendientes de su antigua familia, ellos estaban contaminados por la mortalidad y la ignorancia al haber estado tanto tiempo viviendo en ése planeta.

El palacio sin embargo era una oda a la inteligencia y a la tecnología lunar. Todo absolutamente controlado por una matriz central en los sótanos, daba la impresión que la estructura en sí estuviera viva y pudiera adivinar las intenciones de los huéspedes.

Como en ese momento en que Saphir quería llegar por el camino más corto a su habitación y el Palacio le mostró sólo las puertas que debía usar, así no tenía que vagabundear por todos los pasillos y perder tiempo en ello.

La mujer lo esperaba sentada en una de las bancas junto a la puerta de su recámara. Los ojos, de un pálido color azul refulgían con una inteligencia indescriptible y su corto pelo oscuro adornado con una tiara, le indicó que era una de las Guardianas del palacio. Lady Mercury, si recordaba bien.

            - Lord Saphir… Desearía tener unas palabras con usted, si no es inoportuno el momento.- La voz era suave y cadenciosa, con un tono amable y usaba las palabras con precisión, casi como si cuidara la ortografía de lo que hablaba.

            - Lady Mercury, me encantaría poder hablarle ahora, pero si no me equivoco, ya estamos un poco atrasados para la cena…

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

            - Tenemos justo el tiempo. – La joven posó una delicada mano sobre su brazo y en un instante la puerta se había abierto automáticamente.

            - En ese caso después de usted, Mi Lady.

La siguió adentro vigilando que no hubiera nada a la vista que pudiera delatar lo que estaba haciendo fuera de palacio cada día y se tranquilizó al ver que sus sirvientes habían limpiado todo.

Ella se sentó en uno de los divanes que decoraban la habitación y él se dirigió al bar a servirle una copa.

            - Como contamos con poco tiempo, Mi Lord, iré al grano.- Empezó Lady Mercury sacando de entre su túnica azul un pequeño trozo de cristal cuadrado que se iluminó cuando ella lo tocó. Frente a él aparecieron imágenes nítidas evidentemente de video de los viajes que había estado haciendo a los cuatro extremos del reino.

En ellos no había nada sospechoso, simplemente lo mostraban a él hablando con la gente o tomando fotografías de sitios específicos, pero si lo pensaba mejor, obviamente era un comportamiento sospechoso para alguien que se suponía era sólo un noble más de un lugar lejano.

            - Nos han llegado informes de nuestras Senshi en el exterior acerca de sus continuados viajes a las fronteras. Como bien ya sabe, cruzarlas está estrictamente prohibido sin la debida autorización personal de Su Majestad y cualquier asunto que usted desee tratar en esos lugares deberá informarlos previamente a Lady Jupiter o a mí.- Lady Mercury habló sin hacer ninguna pausa y apenas parpadeando. Parecía como si estuviera recitando un discurso que hubiera aprendido de antemano.

            - Creí que Su Majestad nos había dado plena autorización de ir a donde quisiéramos…

            - Y es así, sin embargo la situación en las fronteras se manejan con un poco más de delicadeza. Quisiéramos saber además cuál es el interés de Su Alteza Demande en estos sectores del reino.

            - Mi hermano desea permanecer en la Tierra por más tiempo del que habíamos planeado en un principio, así que necesita comprar un lugar en el cual poder establecerse. Yo estoy actuando como su enviado para tal efecto…- Informó Saphir en el mismo tono, dándole la espalda a la mujer, porque le daba la impresión que ella podría leer hasta el más mínimo de sus movimientos.

            - Comprendo. Será un honor contar con un vecino tan agradable, pero no necesita mudarse a un lugar tan apartado cuando hay lugares mucho más hermosos apenas saliendo de Crystal Tokyo. Si usted así lo desea, cualquiera de nosotras podía llevarlo a visitar las villas más cercanas, las cuales estoy segura serán del agrado de Su Alteza Demande.

            - Es usted muy amable Lady Mercury y lamento cualquier malentendido que hayamos podido tener con nuestras acciones.

            - Por el contrario Mi Lord, fue muy reconfortante hablar con usted. Ahora si me disculpa, debo retirarme para prepararme para la cena. Tenga un excelente día.- Y dicho esto Lady Mercury salió de la habitación a pasos rápidos, dejándolo finalmente solo y con la urgencia de hablar con Demande tan pronto como se pudiera.

 

«» «»

 

            - ¿Estuvo interesante la conversación con el pequeño Lord?

Lady Mercury ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al escuchar la voz que salió de la nada no bien abandonó la habitación del Príncipe Saphir.

Con una mano en el pecho y la respiración agitada, se volvió para encontrarse casi sin espacio ante uno de los Generales de Endymion: Zoisite; un hombre delgado y alto de pelo rubio largo recogido en una cola de caballo y penetrantes ojos azules.

            - ¡Zoisite! ¡Podrías anunciarte!

            - ¿Y perderme ésa expresión de pánico? Olvídalo. ¿Qué hacías con el principito?- Zoisite se apartó un poco y empezó a caminar a su alrededor como si la estuviera estudiando.

            - No uses ese tono condescendiente conmigo, Zoisite. Y el qué hacía yo en la habitación de _Su Alteza_ , no es de tu incumbencia.- Y ella a su vez giraba con él para nunca perderlo de vista.

La experiencia le había enseñado que siempre debía mantener a Zoisite a un brazo de distancia y siempre en su foco de visión.

            - Bromas aparte. - Dijo de repente cambiando su expresión y el tono de voz por uno más serio.- No confías ni un poco en ellos ¿Verdad?

Con un suspiro, Mercury se relajó un poco y miró a Zoisite a los ojos. Unos ojos demasiado fríos y calculadores para poder confiar en ellos.

            - No es eso… es que no entiendo de dónde pudieron haber salido… y tampoco son muy claras sus intenciones con la Princesa…

            - Y tú odias no entender las cosas- Murmuró Zoisite con ternura y le sonrió.- Lady Mercury… Permítame ayudarle a investigar. Su Alteza el Príncipe Endymion me lo pidió de cualquier manera…- Los dos echaron a andar por el largo pasillo, ella con la mano apoyada en el brazo del General, de alguna manera inclinada hacia él en un gesto muy íntimo entre los dos sin que siquiera lo notaran.

            - No quisiera agobiarlo con los problemas de nuestro reino, Lord Zoisite

            - Como ya le indiqué Mi Lady, es también mi trabajo así que no veo por qué no puedo ayudarle y a la vez pasar un agradable rato.- Lady Mercury se sonrojó brevemente ante el comentario y él se detuvo de pronto.

            - Aquí estamos. Sana y salva en su habitación. Espero saber pronto de usted, para que podamos continuar con la investigación.- Y dicho esto, Zoisite le hizo una breve reverencia para luego marcharse sin decir más.

 

«» «»

 

Las noches de final de verano en Crystal Tokyo eran hermosas. Después de la cena, Serenity solía salir a la terraza norte a observar el inmenso cielo, con unas infinitas ansias de salir y perderse en medio de las estrellas, de volver a su antiguo hogar y contemplar desde él el maravilloso brillo azul de la Tierra.

Amaba además el silencio en el que se hallaba cuando se ocultaba en el solitario cenador de la terraza. Era prácticamente el único momento en el que podía estar realmente sola y dejar volar su imaginación; el único momento en el que sus pensamientos eran absolutamente suyos y no importaba lo que éstos fueran porque no debía expresarlos para complacer a nadie más.

Ésa noche el aire olía a jazmines de noche y menta y una suave brisa tibia recorría los jardines, haciéndola sentir una dicha indescriptible.

Suspiró profundamente deleitándose en la paz.

            - Serenity…- La voz pudo haberla sobresaltado, pero estaba tan concentrada en su propia paz que lo único que hizo fue abrir los ojos y contemplar al intruso como si aún estuviera en un sueño.

El Príncipe Endymion estaba apoyado contra el muro del cenador, estudiándola atentamente.

Conocía al molesto gobernante de la Tierra desde hacía mucho tiempo y aunque no le gustara mucho su forma brusca de comportarse, Serenity no podía negar lo guapo que era.

Endymion se movía con elegancia a pesar de su elevada estatura, sus facciones eran afiladas enmarcando el rostro de ojos grandes de un color azul oscuro que ella sólo había visto en él. El pelo negro intentaba parecer peinado, pero siempre conseguía caer sobre su frente de manera desordenada lo que le añadía un atractivo extra y su voz era profunda y grave. Lo único que le desagradaba de toda su majestad era el hecho que siempre la trataba como si fuera una niña y aparentemente no podía contener los comentarios ácidos hacia ella.

Pero esa noche su expresión no revelaba nada y no parecía que quisiera molestarla con sus comentarios. Simplemente parecía abrumado por algo.

            - Endymion… Si has venido a continuar con la escena de ayer, te agradecería que me dejaras sola…- Murmuró sin poder apartar la mirada de él.

            - No. No es ésa mi intención. Lamento sinceramente lo que pasó ayer…- Endymion se levantó del muro y se acercó para ir a sentarse junto a ella, pero Serenity se movió nerviosa a un lado.

Y el Príncipe suspiró resignado.

            - ¿Es eso cierto?- Preguntó ella con un murmullo dolido.- Porque parece que disfrutas burlándote de mí…- Al mirarlo, Serenity pudo notar que él estaba conteniendo una sonrisa; por la razón que fuera, aún en ése ambiente él quería reírse de ella.

            - Ugh… ¿Lo ves?- Serenity se puso en pie para marcharse indignada, pero Endymion la tomó de la mano para obligarla a sentarse junto a él, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

            - No lo entiendes Serenity…- Le murmuró en el oído con mucha suavidad.- Si en algún momento te he dado esa impresión es porque disfruto mucho estando a tu lado, eso es todo…- La voz de Endymion sonaba tan ronca en su oído, que Serenity sintió cómo empezaba a sonrojarse y como la piel se le erizaba instantáneamente.

            - Tienes una manera muy extraña de demostrar que te agrado… porque hasta ahora la única impresión que me das es que disfrutas haciéndome quedar en ridículo.- Replicó Serenity con mucha más energía de la que sentía. Sólo quería salir de allí y dejar de sentirlo tan cerca, porque no entendía cómo una persona que no le agradaba podía hacerle sentir la misma debilidad que la persona que sí le gustaba.

            - No sabía que era así como te sentías…

            - ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Has estado haciéndolo desde que nos conocemos. Para ti es natural. A mí ya me está cansando.- El tono de la princesa se había vuelto seco y cortante y Endymion entendió que debía dejarla ir, así que la liberó del abrazo y se apartó de ella; así que Serenity se puso de pie en el acto dándole la espalda.

            - Por favor, no te vayas…

            - Lo siento, ya es tarde y deseo descansar.- Una última mirada le indicó que no había conseguido avanzar nada con ella.- Ve a dormir Endymion, tal vez mañana las cosas se vean más brillantes para los dos.

Y él la vio marchar. Y el cielo inmenso sobre ellos no fue suficiente para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste capítulo fue muy divertido de escribir. Me encanta la personalidad que Zoisite tiene en el fandom e intento hacerlo lo más parecido posible. Lo que le pasó a Endymion al final es mi pequeña venganza personal contra Mamo-chan por haber terminado con Usako de la manera que lo hizo tanto en el manga como en el anime. !Prometo no hacerlo sufrir más!


	3. OF PAST AND TRUTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay problemas en las fronteras. Más Senshi/Shitenno love! La Reina Serena hace revelaciones importantes a Serenity y las cosas se salen un poco de control entre Endymion y la princesa.

La intensa lluvia de hacía unas horas se había convertido ahora en una ligera llovizna que parecía no tener fin. Unos brumosos hilos de niebla se arremolinaban por las calles de la ciudad, dándole a Crystal Tokyo un aire de melancolía y abandono. El día se había vuelto frío, pues las superficies de cristal no podían reflejar los rayos del sol, que en ese momento parecían haber desaparecido por completo del cielo.

Daba la impresión que la ciudad lunar necesitaba de la luz del sol para estar vivas, pues en ése momento las calles estaban vacías y en silencio.

Y era normal, pues era bien sabido que ningún habitante de Crystal Tokyo disfrutaba especialmente de la lluvia.

Por eso Demande y Saphir eran las únicas figuras que se veían flotar por las calles, aparentemente ajenos a la llovizna que caía sobre ellos pues el agua parecía resbalar sobre su ropa.

Como siempre, Demande iba al frente, siendo él actual gobernante del Clan Dark Moon, su hermano guardaba una respetuosa distancia.

Habían salido del Palacio no bien Lady Jupiter había mencionado que tendrían una tarde de teatro en el Palacio para combatir el aburrimiento de tener que permanecer en el interior a causa de la lluvia. Con todo el alboroto que armaron los huéspedes, ellos tomaron la ventaja y salieron sin ser vistos.

Había cosas urgentes que discutir lejos de los ojos demasiado atentos y los oídos demasiado afinados de las guardianas de la luna.

Y Saphir temía darle las noticas a su hermano, de temperamento siempre muy voluble.

            - ¿Hasta dónde iremos, Demande? No quiero regresar caminando, ya ha sido bastante…- Dijo Saphir flotando aún justo a su hermano mientras pasaban frente a elegantes tiendas de joyas y ropa.

Saphir no podía negar que Crystal Tokyo era una ciudad sofisticada y hermosa, Sus calles adoquinadas estaban en perfecto estado y a donde fueran siempre habían fuentes de agua, parques y terrazas con prados o jardines.

Los distritos comerciales estaban muy bien distribuidos y los edificios de viviendas reflejaban el estilo de vida de sus habitantes: espléndida y refinada.

            - Tienes un informe que darme Saphir… Lo estoy esperando.- El joven Príncipe exhaló un suspiro y miró hacia el saliente de una de las paredes.

Otra cámara de vigilancia.

            - Es encantador ver cómo la reina se preocupa por sus súbditos, vigilando cada uno de los aspectos de sus vidas. Ésa es la décima cámara que veo en los últimos veinte minutos…

            -Yo haría lo mismo… De hecho yo hago lo mismo… No quiero traiciones entre los míos. Demande se detuvo abruptamente y tras mirar a la misma cámara que su hermano había detectado, disparó de su mano un pequeño cristal negro que fue a incrustarse directo en el lente del aparato.- ¿Puedes darme ahora el informe?

            - La frontera más débil es la del sur, hermano. Es sólo un desierto sin vida que yo pudiera detectar con los escaneos. Evidentemente si esperaran un ataque, lo esperan desde el este, pues es allí donde están los puestos de avanzada y los regimientos conjuntos de la Tierra y Crystal Tokyo… Nadie sabe nada acerca de un Cristal de Plata. Ni siquiera como leyenda.

            - ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡El Gran Sabio nos lo dijo! El Cristal de Plata está en Cristal Tokyo…- Demande frunció el ceño siguiendo su camino.

            - ¿Hay una posibilidad que esté durmiente? Por eso no lo hemos hallado…

            - Eso es imposible. Un objeto tan poderoso nunca está durmiente…

Saphir se detuvo un momento y pasó saliva. Había llegado el momento de preguntarle a su hermano lo que tanto temía y odiaba tener que ser la causa y el efecto de la violenta reacción que sabía iba a tener; pero se lo debía a Esmeralda y a Rubeus, quienes los seguían ciegamente a cualquier lado solamente con la lealtad de saber que Demande iba a protegerlos siempre.

            - Demande… - Empezó suspirando profundamente de nuevo.- Hermano… Los chicos y yo nos preguntamos… Si tus intenciones con la princesa son serias…

Y una vez más Demande se detuvo en seco. Su esbelta figura bajo la fría llovizna, completamente inmóvil.

Él mismo no se había hecho esa pregunta aún.

Demande sabía que la misión que tenían en la Tierra era muy específica y que debían concentrarse en ella si deseaban derrocar al gobierno corrupto de Crystal Tokyo. Sabía muy bien que debía encontrar el Legendario Cristal de Plata para debilitar a la Neo Reina Serena y usarlo él mismo para traer al Black Moon fuera de la oscuridad en la que el mismo Milenio de Plata los había sumido miles de años atrás; pero sabía también que llevaba miles de años sin sentirse tan feliz como lo era cuando estaba con Serenity.

Una sonrisa que le dedicara, hacía que su día fuera instantáneamente mejor. Escuchar su voz lo relajaba.

¿Si eran reales sus sentimientos por la Princesa Serenity? ¡No deseaba otra cosa en su vida más que eso!

            - Por supuesto que no Saphir…- Murmuró conteniendo el temblor de sus manos.- Es sólo estrategia…

            - Supongo…- Murmuró Saphir a su vez.- Lo pregunté porque odiaría ver que sufres… cuando todo esté listo.

Demande asintió con la cabeza y giró hacia su hermano para dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

            - Avísale al Gran Sabio todo lo que sabemos ya. Y ahí viene nuestro boleto de regreso.

Y en medio del silencio que los rodeaba, Saphir escuchó el motor de un vehículo acercándose a toda velocidad por la calle; a los pocos segundos dicho vehículo giró por una esquina y se detuvo con un ruido seco justo ante ellos.

Demande no pudo evitar una sonrisa de suficiencia y esperó a que un hombre descendiera de él.

Llevaba el uniforme de los Generales de la Tierra y era el mayor de ellos. El pelo blanco platino caía sobre los hombros y los miraba a los dos con desprecio en sus ojos grises.

            - Estábamos preocupados por usted Alteza… Y cuando vimos que la cámara se había dañado… creímos que algo había sucedido…- La voz que usó el hombre, aunque fue amable y respetuosa, no dejaba de tener un dejo de ironía en el tono.

            - Agradezco que haya venido a recogernos, Lord Kunzite, estábamos absolutamente perdidos.- Kunzite asintió con la cabeza y Demande avanzó hacia él esperando a que le abrieran la puerta del auto. Subió y tras unos minutos, Saphir se unió a él.

            - Su Alteza Real ha estado preguntando por usted. Esperaba que se uniera a la obra que están preparando para esta noche.- El Príncipe podía sentir cómo al General le incomodaban esas conversaciones inocuas sobre la vida de la corte. Su porte no era el de un sirviente y aparentemente estar bajo las órdenes de la Princesa mientras su soberano pasaba las vacaciones en Crystal Tokyo no lo hacía muy feliz.

Para ser honesto, si quisiera empezar el plan como el Gran sabio se lo había indicado, Kunzite podría llegar a ser una pieza clave. Sólo tenía que ganarse la confianza del hombre.

            - Lamento haberla preocupado. Nunca habíamos visto la lluvia, sabrás en nuestro hogar este tipo de fenómenos no suceden y solamente queríamos disfrutarlo un rato.

            - Debería explicárselo a ella. Yo simplemente he venido a recogerlo.- Después de eso, el camino de regreso fue largo y silencioso, con Saphir mirando el paisaje por la ventana y Demande enfocado en cómo hacer para que Kunzite se pusiera de su lado.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al palacio, la lluvia había cesado y la actividad en las afueras había regresado.

Serenity lo esperaba en la puerta y esbozó una amplia sonrisa no bien los vio bajar del auto y sin poder evitarlo, Demondo la estrechó muy fuerte en sus brazos.

            - Espero que hayas pasado una tarde divertida en la ciudad- Le murmuró Serenity en el oído sin dejarlo ir y él asintió estrechándola más fuerte.

            - Debiste ir con nosotros querida. Por supuesto, me habría divertido más. Quería sentir la lluvia por mí mismo.

            - ¡Oh es verdad! Lo había olvidado.- Serenity se apartó un poco y lo besó en la mejilla.- Puedo arreglar que mañana visitemos la ciudad juntos. Debes ver nuestros mejores lugares.

Por el rabillo del ojo Demande pudo ver que su hermano ponía los ojos en blanco y se perdía entre los numerosos miembros de la corte que los rodeaban.

            - Cuéntame de qué va la obra que estaban planeando…

            - ¡Es muy buena!- Empezó ella tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo dentro del Palacio.- La sugirió Endymion. Se trata de una chica que no cree en el amor y se encuentra con un conocido al que odia con toda su alma.- Cuando hablaba, la princesa movía mucho los brazos para hacer énfasis en sus palabras, como si estuviera formando esas escenas en su mente y las dibujara en el aire con sus manos y a él le pareció adorable cómo lo hacía.

            - ¡Pero tienen que unir esfuerzos para ayudar a sus amigos que han sido separados por la traición de un villano horrible!…- Serenity frunció el ceño y blandió el brazo en su dirección, golpeándolo de lleno en la cara, lo que lo hizo retroceder de dolor, la visión nublándose al instante.

El grito que ella lanzó también lo tomó por sorpresa y de pronto la princesa lo tenía en sus brazos, intentado ayudarlo a sentarse en una banca.

            - ¡Demande, lo siento tanto! ¡Soy tan torpe!- Exclamaba asustada, hasta que él levantó la mirada y se rio.

Una genuina carcajada como hacía mucho años no había podido expresar.

Y no supo si fue lo ridículo de la situación o lo adorable que ella se veía narrando la obra o que simplemente parecía aterrada de haberlo lastimado. Los profundos ojos celestes lo escrutaban sin entender por qué se reía y de pronto, la joven arrugó la nariz en un mohín enfadado; pero al ver que él no estaba realmente lastimado se echó a reír con él hasta que se dejó caer contra la pared.

            - Pero si usted ha estado maravilloso, mi Lord. Me encantaría volver a intentarlo de nuevo.- Dijo Venus apoyándose en el brazo del joven Lord Achiral mientras caminaban por el pasillo principal de camino al comedor principal. Habían estado ensayando toda la tarde para la obra de teatro que el Príncipe Endymion había sugerido como una manera de entretener a la inquieta princesa, quien se aburría demasiado cuando llovía.

            - Ha sido una tarde muy divertida mi Lady y si no tiene usted ningún compromiso más adelante, me gustaría poder invitarla a la ciudad.- Replicó Lord Achiral, haciendo que Lady Venus dejara escapar una risita halagada. Palmeando el brazo de Lord Achiral con su delicada mano, asintió brevemente.

            - Estaría encantada mi Lord…

Al girar por una esquina del pasillo, los dos se encontraron frente a uno de los Generales del Príncipe Endymion, quien los miraba con una ira difícilmente contenida en la mirada. Lady Venus se irguió de inmediato y sostuvo la mirada del General con todo el orgullo del que fue capaz teniendo en cuenta que sus fríos ojos plateados herían como el acero.

            - Mi Lord Kunzite, que sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí.- Dijo Lord Achiral con la inocencia de los de su clase y Kunzite esbozó una sonrisa cruel.

            - Me ha robado usted las palabras de la boca, Mi Lord.- Comentó Kunzite como si nada y Venus puso los ojos en blanco porque sabía que cada palabra estaba cargada de su típico sarcasmo. Apartándose educadamente de su compañero, la guardiana inclinó brevemente la cabeza hacia él.

            - Lord Achiral. Debo disculparme con usted, acabo de recordar que Lord Kunzite y yo teníamos un asunto pendiente.

            - Pierda cuidado Lady Venus, la veré en la cena – Y dicho esto, se retiró, sin notar cómo Kunzite lo miraba partir levantando una ceja ante semejante atrevimiento.

Y fue el turno de Venus para fruncir el ceño, aunque sabía que el enojo no le duraría mucho. Kunzite tenía esa capacidad de calmarla a la más breve sonrisa.

Y ésa tarde en particular, a pesar de lo enojado que estaba, encontró a su prometido más atractivo de lo normal.

Sin lugar a dudas, Kunzite era el más guapo de los cuatro acompañantes del Príncipe, con su lacio pelo platino cayéndole por la espalda y el cuerpo perfecto y musculoso de un guerrero entrenado, sumado a la voz profunda y ronca que la hacía estremecer, pero era tal vez el saber que la amaba y la protegía lo que más le gustaba de él.

Nadie hubiera pensado que Kunzite era de los hombres que se enamoran y se casan, siendo tan estricto y entregado a su trabajo; pero algo los había conectado hacía unos años y ahora ella no veía su vida sin él a su lado apoyándola.

            - ¿Se puede saber que fue todo eso?- Le preguntó enojada con los brazos en jarras haciendo que él retrocediera un paso, frunciendo el ceño a su vez.

            - ¿Por qué hoy todo el mundo está diciendo mis líneas? ¿Se puede saber qué hacías con ése sujeto?

            - Ése sujeto es una gran persona y estuvo a mi lado todo el día, ¡Ocupando el lugar que debiste tener tú!- Exclamó Venus y Kunzite miró sobre su hombro para cerciorarse que no había nadie alrededor, luego la tomó suavemente del brazo para no lastimarla y ambos entraron en una habitación vacía. Anulando los protocolos de seguridad, Venus se volvió hacia su prometido esperando una respuesta a su ausencia.

            - ¿Entonces él te vio sola y creyó que podía simplemente invitarte a salir y tú aceptas? ¡Me pides que tenga mucha paciencia!- Kunzite también tenía los brazos en jarras y su presencia parecía casi ominosa con la ira que demostraba su mirada.

            - ¿Es que hay algún inconveniente en que me sienta halagada por las atenciones que un caballero deposita en mí?- Murmuró con tono herido Venus y Kunzite puso los ojos en blanco.

            - ¿Es eso así mi Lady? ¿Se siente falta de atenciones? ¡Porqué juraría que es justo lo contrario!

El sonido cortó el aire como un latigazo y Kunzite sintió el dolor hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Su mejilla de pronto se puso muy caliente y los preciosos ojos azules de Venus, antes brillantes de emoción, ahora refulgían con lágrimas que él mismo había causado con su insulto.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan rudo? ¡Cuando nunca te he dado razones para desconfiar de mí!- La joven se dejó caer en uno de los sillones más próximos ocultando el rostro en sus manos.- Has estado fuera la última semana, nuestra boda será en primavera y apenas si te he visto en los últimos meses. Parecería como si me estuvieras haciendo un favor al venir… ¡Y aún así te atreves a pensar en que tal vez esté interesada en otra persona!- venus apoyó la espalda contra el sillón, su lacio pelo rubio cayendo en cascada sobre los hombros, las faldas de su vaporoso vestido ajustándose a las largas piernas.

            - ¿No es así? Tú misma lo has dicho, pasas demasiado tiempo sola Mina- Murmuró Kunzite usando el sobrenombre que él le había dado y Venus lo sondeó con la mirada y tras suspirar frustrada, se levantó para dejar la habitación. No había punto en discutir con Kunzite si no iba a reconocer que estaba siendo un cretino al acusarla de cosas tan horribles.

            - Tú sabes que no soy la chica de los sueños de nadie. No soy perfecta, Kunzite. Sabes que conmigo vienen miles de problemas y la mayoría de ellos no son más que mis propias locuras… También soy lo mejor que has tenido o vas a tener.- Murmuró sin mirarlo.- Decide tú… ¿Qué quieres hacer con esta chica que te eligió?…- Y de pronto, la Guardiana se vio envuelta en un estrecho abrazo y su sensual aroma a lavanda y bergamota invadió sus sentidos dejándola aturdida momentáneamente.

            - Quiero amarte, toda mi vida.- Dejó caer un suave beso en el lóbulo de su oreja y Venus se arqueó involuntariamente para darle mejor acceso, con lo que Kunzite no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa contra la cálida piel de su prometida. Adoraba esas reacciones a sus caricias.

            - ¿Sería eso suficiente para ti?-.

Kunzite la hizo girar sobre los talones inclinándose un poco más sobre ella, hasta que sus labios se rozaron, tomó con su boca el labio inferior de Venus y lo lamió, jugando con él hasta que ella respondió de la misma manera, su lengua acariciando de manera exquisita la comisura de sus labios.

La liberó brevemente, apenas para que tuviera tempo de respirar y poder disfrutar del color que cubría las mejillas de su prometida. Kunzite se apoyó en ella, sus caderas rozando contra las suyas, empujándola firmemente contra una mesa y presionando sus labios, lamió el labio inferior nuevamente, tomándose su tiempo, incitándola a darle más.

Pero ella ya estaba lista y simplemente lo estaba obligando a ser más decidido en sus avances, sonriendo contra sus labios, como si lo estuviera retando a ir un poco más allá.

¡Y cómo la conocía! Porque Kunzite hizo exactamente lo que ella estaba pidiendo.

Gimió y deslizó los brazos alrededor de él arañando su espalda, frustrada porque había demasiadas capas entre los dos y supo que habían roto varios de los adornos de la habitación cuando él la acostó sobre la mesa y se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios; lo que la obligó a halarlo de la chaqueta que aún no había tenido la decencia de quitarse y a gemir en su boca sosteniéndolo con firmeza contra ella.

Kunzite sabía maravilloso y sus labios eran suaves y persuasivos. Y estuvo a punto de enloquecer cuando sus hábiles dedos se deslizaron por su muslo hacia arriba y se perdieron entre sus faldas, su boca mordía con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja o lamían el cuello. Era como si supiera exactamente lo que debía hacer y cómo y de pronto Mina perdió toda noción de tiempo y espacio, toda racionalidad. Estaba absolutamente a merced de su deseo por el hombre que amaba y que sabía cómo amarla.

 

<> 

 

Jadeite jugaba distraídamente con una moneda lanzándola al aire una y otra vez mientras esperaba a que sus compañeros llegaran a la reunión que habían programado para el final del día.

Debían aprovechar que la Princesa y el Príncipe estaban ocupados atendiendo a los demás nobles después de la cena y para él era imperativo que diseñaran una estrategia para proteger tanto a Endymion como a la Princesa Serenity; aunque si debía ser sincero, lo que a ella le pasara, no debía ser su problema.

Era una molestia que debieran trabajar con las Senshi de la Princesa, sin embargo, le gustaba la forma en que ellas trabajaban Eran listas y organizadas y como tenían a su cargo la seguridad de Crystal Tokyo podían conseguir información el doble de rápido que cualquiera de los Generales. Eso hacía su trabajo mucho más fácil.

Ya las había analizado. Lady Mercury era la encargada de la tecnología del Palacio de Cristal y de la ciudad; su capacidad para procesar información y analizarla parecía casi sobrehumana y apenas usaba las computadoras para organizar lo que su mente ya tenía claro. Lady Jupiter era una mujer temible y fuerte como ninguna otra; su misión era hacerse cargo de la seguridad del Palacio y no había nada que pasara allí de lo que ella no se enterara. Lady Venus era la Guardiana personal de la Princesa, gracias a ella se mantenían las relaciones diplomáticas entre Crystal Tokyo y el resto de los reinos de la Tierra y finalmente estaba la más enigmática de las cuatro: Lady Mars. Carácter fuerte, determinada, guerrera y sobretodo, sensata. Y como decían fuera de ése país de fantasía “No había una pizca de tonta en ella”. Era obvio para Jadeite que si las otras Guardianas lo hacían bien, era porque Lady Mars sabía indicarle a cada una el trabajo que debían hacer y se cercioraba que lo hicieran bien..

El solo pensar en su determinación lo hizo sonreír.

Jadeite nunca sonreía.

Seguía ocupado en sus pensamientos mientras la moneda caía en su mano y volvía a elevarse en el aire cuando escuchó ruidos en el pasillo. Las energías le indicaban que eran las Guardianas, menos Lady Venus.

Alguien tocó la puerta y ésta se abrió automáticamente cuando él pensó que debía abrirse. Ése sistema telepático le encantaba.

            - Lord Jadeite. Qué cumplido…- Lady Mars fue la primera en entrar, su largo pelo negro balanceándose como seda alrededor de su cadera, como la vaporosa túnica de color rojo fuego en los tobillos.

            - Si, no tiene nada que ver con el horrible Lord Nephrite…- Murmuró Lady Jupiter a continuación yendo a sentarse de inmediato en un sillón.

            - Es prioridad que investiguemos qué se propone el Clan Black Moon. Ente más pronto lo hagamos, más pronto sabremos qué hacer respecto a ellos.

            - ¿Por qué es tan importante para Su Alteza Endymion y sus Generales lo que sucede en Crystal Tokyo?- Preguntó Lady Mars avanzando con elegancia hacia él, una sonrisa llena de intenciones en sus finos labios.

            - Muy a mi pesar Lady Mars, somos aliados de Crystal Tokyo. Nuestros intereses son comunes y aunque la Princesa Serenity se niegue a aceptarlo, su destino está atado al de Su Alteza Endymion. Como ve… es importante.- Replicó Jadeite sin dejar de mirarla, sabiendo que las miradas de Mercury y Jupiter estaban en los dos.

            - Muy bien entonces. Es suficiente para mí. ¿Se tardarán mucho los demás?.

Y como si los hubiera invocado, un estruendo se dejó escuchar en el pasillo..

            - ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Lo sabías? ¡Me trae sin cuidado lo que opines!- La estruendosa voz de Nephrite sonaba muy enojada, casi a punto de perder los estribos..

            - Así es como piensan los idiotas de verdad, Nephrite,.. Acepta la derrota de una vez por todas. Nunca serás más fuerte que ella.- Por su parte, Zoisite sonaba absolutamente calmado sobre el tono sarcástico que siempre usaba.

.

 

            - ¡Cállate ya Zoisite!- Exclamó Nephrite justo en la puerta y se sonrojó al ver cómo las Senshi y Jadeite lo contemplaban atónitos.

            - Nephrite como siempre dejando nuestro nombre en alto…- Susurró Zoisite y por ello se ganó sorpresivo golpe de lleno en el rostro, luego sin más, Nephrite fue a sentarse en un sillón, lo más alejado posible de la temible Lady Jupiter, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

            - Si ya terminaron de jugar, niños, podríamos empezar con la reunión….

            - Siempre tan violento… como una bestia…- Gimió Zoisite mirándose en uno de los espejos de la habitación y al ver que no se le había causado mayor daño, también se unió a la reunión, junto a Jadeite.

            - No puedo creer que la seguridad del Príncipe Endymion esté en manos de estas personas…- Dijo Lady Jupiter y sus dos amigas le dedicaron sendas sonrisas comprensivas, asintiendo a su vez.

            - Así es y no podría estar en mejores manos, de igual manera que la seguridad de la Princesa Serenity no puede estar en mejores manos que en las suyas, Lady Jupiter.- La nueva voz que se unió a las que ya estaban allí no los tomó por sorpresa. Lady Venus y Kunzite acababan de unírseles, tomados de la mano fueron a sentarse en el mismo sitio, dedicándose leves muestras de afecto.

            - ¿De veras hermano? ¡Creí que ya habían tenido suficiente!- Zoisite exclamó con una queja que fue ignorada por Kunzite al besar la mano de su prometida..

            - ¿Podemos empezar ya?- Pidió Jadeite pellizcando el puente de la nariz con exasperación.

La primera en hablar fue Lady Mercury. Con mucha eficacia les dio a conocer cada pieza de información disponible acerca de Black Moon en la historia. A simple vista, si eran antepasados de la familia de la Luna y aunque si eran comerciantes, los rumores decían que a donde iban, incitaban a las revueltas y los planetas ya no volvían a ser los mismos. El líder espiritual de la familia era conocido como El Gran Sabio y nunca se lo había visto en persona, pero dependía de él las decisiones que Demande tomara..

Luego de eso Lady Jupiter les presentó una lista detallada de los sitios a los que Saphir había ido, por cuánto tiempo y con quién había hablado. El pequeño príncipe solía pasar tardes enteras en los templos y centros de gobierno de las ciudades humanas aledañas a Crystal Tokyo. Solía preguntar por las creencias de las personas y nunca hacía alusión a la opinión de las ellos acerca de sus gobernantes, lo que les pareció extraño..

Lady Mars les entregó el último informe; Rubeus y Esmeralda se habían dedicado concienzudamente a explorar cada habitación y torre del Palacio de Cristal aparentemente en un afán por encontrar cualquier tipo de indicio sobre la existencia de su familia en la luna. Las cuatro Senshi tenían la idea de que la familia estaba tras del Legendario Cristal de Plata, la joya mágica que impulsaba con su energía a toda la ciudad.

Después de que ellas hubieran hablado, la habitación quedó en un incómodo silencio y parecía que ninguna de los ocho adultos allí reunidos era capaz de sostenerle la mirada a ninguno de sus compañeros.

Para Jadeite había dos cosas seguras: Si Black Moon tenía intenciones oscuras para con la familia real y ellos lo descubrían antes de que algo grave sucediera, no habría inconveniente y todos seguirían sus aburridas vidas con tranquilidad; pero si se trataba en verdad de una nueva amenaza a tan poco tiempo de haber firmado la paz con Crystal Tokyo, tal vez se estaban tomando demasiado tiempo en analizar la situación.

            - Deberíamos simplemente expulsarlos de Crystal Tokyo. Eso solucionaría todo.- Nephrite fue el primero en dejar oír su opinión. Fruncía el ceño con exasperación y Jadeite sabía muy bien que estaba aburrido. Ése tipo de reuniones no eran su punto fuerte.

            - ¡Qué gran idea Lord Nephrite! ¡Y traer una guerra sobre nosotros por ser impulsivos!- Lady Jupiter golpeó con su pequeño puño el brazo del sillón y Nephrite le respondió con una sonrisa ácida.

            - Lo que haremos será dividir el trabajo entre los ocho. Ya nadie trabajará por su lado. Pero debemos saber a toda costa quién es éste Gran Sabio del que todos hablan.- Añadió Kunzite, mostrando con su tono por qué era el líder de los Generales.

            - Lady Mercury y yo podríamos hacernos cargo de eso… Tengo una idea que podría funcionar.- Dijo Zoisite cruzando los brazos al frente y guiñándole un ojo a la Guardiana quien se sonrojó ligeramente volviendo la mirada. Nephrite puso los ojos en blanco y le lanzó (quién sabía de dónde) un botón a la cabeza, sólo para molestarlo.

            - ¡Ya déjame en paz Nephrite! ¡¿Kunzite puedes hacer algo para controlarlo?!- Exclamó el aludido cuando Nephrite estalló en carcajadas.

            - No voy a detener algo que me divierte de tal manera, lo siento hermano.

            - Está bien que trabajen juntos, en tal caso Lady Mars y yo nos encargaremos de mantener controlados a Rubeus y Esmeralda.- Jadeite la miró y ella asintió firmemente con la cabeza, aceptando trabajar tácitamente con él; lo que dejaba a Jupiter y a Nephrite, quienes no se llevaban muy bien, trabajando juntos por la seguridad de ambos príncipes.

Una vez determinaron cómo y cuándo iban a empezar a trabajar de nuevo en el problema que tenían entre manos, cada uno dejó la habitación por caminos separados, Jadeite creyendo que era la peor idea que habían tenido todos desde que decidieron ayudar a Endymion a conseguir el amor de la princesa

 

<> 

 

El sol brillaba nuevamente en los jardines del Palacio de Cristal y la vida había regresado a ellos.

Lejos había quedado para Serenity la preocupación por lo que Black Moon pudiera querer de ellos, pues había pasado un par de días encantadores junto a Saphir y Demande. Los tres habían ido al teatro en la ciudad y a ver las estrellas en la nave de Demande. Demande le había enseñado a jugar pelota y un breve paseo a la playa les había permitido disfrutar de un precioso mar calmado y un atardecer naranja como nunca lo había visto.

Ahora, extasiada de felicidad, Serenity estaba cómodamente sentada sobre una manta en el jardín principal, a la sombra de un parasol enorme mientras bebía un helado té con sabor a fresas. No lejos de allí, el Príncipe Endymion y Demande practicaban esgrima amistosamente.

Para Serenity estaba siendo un placer verlos, ya que ambos eran estupendos guerreros y los dos se movían con elegancia; disfrutando del placer de hacer ésa clase de ejercicio y sólo en ése punto, la princesa debía reconocer que Endymion era muy superior en técnica que su rival.

Su rostro expresaba tal concentración que ella estuvo segura, que para el Príncipe de la Tierra ésa lucha estaba siendo más que una práctica.

Una sonrisa leve escapó de sus labios al beber otro sorbo del té.

¡Cuán violento deporte! ¡Pero que excitante resultaba ésa lucha de poder!

Al final, fue la espada de Demande la que salió volando de sus manos y fue a clavarse en el prado a unos metros de ellos mismos.

Serenity aplaudió para ellos y le pidió a una de las doncellas que trajeran bebidas para los dos caballeros que venían caminando hacia ella con sendas sonrisas en sus labios.

Hablaban amistosamente acerca de los estilos de cada uno y cuando se sentaron con la princesa, uno a cada lado. Endymion sosteniéndose en los codos mirándola y Demande simplemente con las piernas cruzadas.

            - ¡Los dos estuvieron magníficos!- Exclamó la princesa con diplomacia, pero su mirada dirigiéndose con cariño a Demande.

            - Su Alteza Endymion estuvo mejor. Quisiera saber cómo aprendió a luchar así.

Endymion se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la manta cerrando los ojos, respondió con tono apagado.

            - Lamentablemente en la Tierra nunca hemos tenido una paz verdadera…- La melancolía en la voz grave de Endymion conmovió a Serenity, quien había vivido en ése planeta el tiempo suficiente para saber que él tenía razón.- Cuando lo hemos intentado… Alguien precioso se sacrifica.- Continuó sin abrir los ojos.

            - Pero ése es el coste de la guerra, Su Alteza.- Dijo Demande, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Serenity.

            - Lo sé… por eso decidí ser más fuerte. No permitiré que nadie que amo muera. Nunca. Más.- Bruscamente, Endymion abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente a Serenity; aturdiéndola con la intensidad de sus emociones. Ella conocía muy bien el sufrimiento de la Tierra y recordaba vagamente sus guerras y los enemigos que habían intentado conquistarla, por tanto creía entender cómo se sentía Endymion.

            - Su Alteza Serenity, lamento interrumpir, pero es hora de marcharnos ya.- Lady Mercury había dicho en un susurro al acercarse por la alameda hasta donde estaban los tres disfrutando del día soleado.

De inmediato Serenity arrugó la frente, disgustada.

            - Su Alteza, no podemos interrumpir las clases.- Empezó Mercury y ambos príncipes se volvieron a mirarla con intensidad, haciendo sonrojar a la tímida guardiana.

            - ¡Oh Mercury! ¿No podríamos descansar hoy? Ayer hizo un día tan triste y hoy está haciendo un día bellísimo.- Frunciendo el ceño, Mercury negó con la cabeza y extendió la mano hacia la princesa, pero ella simplemente hizo un mohín y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas recogidas, de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando era una pequeña niña y se negaba a hacer sus deberes.

Endymion entonces sonrió, porque ésa había sido una de las cosas que le habían gustado de Serenity cuando ella había ido a visitar su palacio en la capital e la Tierra. Serenity sabía salirse con la suya.

            - Su Alteza, sin ánimo de inmiscuirme…- Dijo Demande con voz serena que disgustó a Endymion profundamente.- Estudiar es la única manera de convertirse en la excelente Reina que estoy seguro desea ser…

Y dicho esto, el príncipe de Black Moon apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla de la princesa y le sonrió con tal dulzura, que la hizo sonrojar, no así Endymion, quien se levantó de inmediato y los contempló asqueado.

            - Estudiar es la única manera de dejar de ser una cabeza hueca sin aspiraciones para el futuro…- Murmuró con acidez Endymion y vio con dolor cómo Serenity lo miraba, odiándolo y más allá, Demande parecía furioso; lo cual para Endymion fue perfecto porque estaba deseoso de enseñarle una lección más al intruso que estaba intentando arrebatarle a su princesa.

            - Ésa no es forma de hablarle a la princesa…- Empezó Demande y Endymion se puso en pie para hacerle frente, pero fue interrumpido por Mercury, quien se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente para llamar su atención sobre el rostro de Serenity, quien estaba a punto de perder la razón.

La Guardiana tomó a la princesa del brazo y se la llevó casi a rastras sin decir nada más, sabiendo que lo que fuera a pasar entre los dos hombres no era de incumbencia ni de Serenity ni de ella misma.

Frunciendo el ceño, Serenity se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio junto a la alargada ventana de su estudio.

Lady Mercury la miraba con la severidad de saber que la princesa prefería estar en cualquier lugar menos allí, aprendiendo.

            - Serenity, por favor. No tenemos que pasar por todo esto cada día que tienes que estudiar.

            - Es como si te divirtiera que yo no tuviera tiempo libre. Te lo pedí por favor. - Serenity hizo un mohín disgustado cruzando los brazos frente al pecho. Incluso más enojada, porque un rayo de sol entraba a raudales por su ventana y ella no podía disfrutarlo.

            - Su Alteza Demande tiene razón, Serenity. Sólo estudiando aprenderás a ser la reina que quieres llegar a ser. ¿Cómo gobernarás a tu pueblo si apenas tienes idea de lo que sucede en él? ¿Si no conoces sus leyes o su historia? Ahora hazme el favor de ir al archivo sobre la Guerra de Galaxia.

Serenity se alzó de hombros con rebeldía, sus ojos brillando de furia, pero obedeció poniendo las manos sobre la base de cristal que era su escritorio, en donde al instante aparecieron una sucesión de imágenes de baja calidad y una voz femenina parecida a la de la Reina Serena, empezó a narrar el episodio histórico para la princesa.

Por una vez en el estudio, no hubo más sonido que el de la narración. Serenity estaba realmente ofuscada y parecía no estar prestando atención a lo que fuera que hubiera pasado en la guerra y perdió la noción del tiempo. Mercury incluso intuyó que la futura reina se había dormido unos minutos del documental.

Luego de dos horas, la Guardiana se acercó con calma a la princesa y la tocó en el hombro para que siguieran con la lección, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, dos golpes sonaron en la puerta y Lady Jupiter entró. Agitada y con las mejillas sonrojadas por haber estado haciendo ejercicio, carraspeó para que Mercury se acercara.

            - Si vas a decirle algo a Mercury, Jupiter me gustaría que lo dijeras en voz alta. No creo que deba recordarte quién soy.

            - ¡Vaya! ¡Estamos de mal humor hoy! ¿Qué le hiciste a Su Alteza? Normalmente es Mars quien la pone así...- Comentó Jupiter con su usual sonrisa amable, pero Serenity no parecía estarse divirtiendo con el comentario.

            - Hoy teníamos clases. Eso es todo. ¿Pasó algo malo, Jupiter?- La joven asintió con la cabeza exhalando un suspiro mientras iba a la mesita y se servía un vaso con agua.

            - Acaba de llegar un mensajero de la ciudad del sur. Atravesó la frontera a caballo y por eso no lo detectamos. Parece que ha habido un ataque allí.- De su túnica color verde olivo, Jupiter sacó una pequeña superficie de cristal que brillo al contacto con sus dedos. Una imagen muy nítida de un hombre alto y moreno de complexión fuerte cayó en las escalinatas del Palacio de Cristal. Su rostro se veía demacrado y sus ropas, de guerrero estaban cubiertas de manchas de sangre.

            - ¿Ya ha dicho algo?- Inquirió Mercury y Jupiter negó.

            - Intentamos contactar a Lady Saturn quien tenía ésa frontera hoy, pero las comunicaciones están cortadas.

            - ¡Eso es imposible! Yo misma verifiqué los sistemas en la mañana.- Jupiter asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente e iba a añadir algo más, pero de pronto fue apartada bruscamente a un lado por la princesa quien salió corriendo de la habitación sin decir nada.

            - Y es por esto que ella no debe enterarse de nada.- Murmuró Mercury, quien corrió tras Serenity al mismo tiempo que Jupiter.

            - ¿Quién lo recibió?

            - Su Alteza Endymion.- Replicó Jupiter y ambas giraron por una de las esquinas.

 

<> 

 

Nephrite caminaba nerviosamente por el pasillo.

Hacía apenas diez minutos que uno de los soldados de su territorio había llegado al borde de la muerte a las escalinatas del Palacio y nadie le había permitido acercarse a él. Adentro de la habitación estaba solamente Endymion y el no saber nada, estaba empezando a desesperar al General. Además era poco probable que en tiempos de paz les llegara un ataque de un enemigo desconocido.

Estaba ansioso y lo único que deseaba era volver a sus tierras y defender a su gente. Sin importar lo que estuviera pasando en el Palacio de Cristal.

            - ¡Lord Nephrite!- El General giró sobre los talones y tuvo que sonreír ante la visión de la princesa acercándose, envuelta en su vaporoso vestido blanco rodeada por la luz del sol que la cubría, parecía un ángel..

            - Su Alteza...- Murmuró bajando la cabeza y ella posó su delicada mano en su hombro.

            - Entiendo que la persona herida es de su ciudad... Lo lamento en verdad, pero todo estará bien Lord Nephrite, se lo prometo- Dijo ella con una voz demasiado dulce para ser real y de pronto el General sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba. Parecía que con sólo unas palabras de consuelo, la Princesa Serenity era capaz de remplazar sus preocupaciones con seguridad y esperanza y de pronto entendió a Endymion.

            - Debo ver al mensajero. No deseo que sufra más.- Y dicho esto, Serenity se adentró en la habitación que se suponía él estaba custodiando para que nadie entrara.

Todavía pensaba en lo bien que se sentía haber sido tocado por la princesa, cuando por el mismo pasillo que ella había usado, Lady Jupiter apareció también.

Sus ojos verdes relampagueaban con determinación y su túnica verde se arremolinaba sobre sus rodillas. Lady Jupiter era hermosa, más cuando se veía agitada por alguna razón en particular.

            - ¿Alguna razón por la que me esté mirando de esa manera, mi Lord?- Preguntó ella deteniéndose ante él, los brazos en jarras y Nephrite no pudo evitar una sonrisa desviada..

            - Sólo admiro la belleza y la fuerza de la Guardiana de Jupiter, Mi Lady... Lamento si la incomodé.- Y vio con satisfacción cómo la joven se sonrojaba furiosamente. Luego sacudió la cabeza como si intentara recobrar la compostura y lo invadió un delicioso aroma a rosas que estuvo a punto de hacerlo perder la compostura a él también. No había nada temible en ésa mujer.

            - Sólo... controle sus impulsos... por favor. ¿Está Su Alteza adentro?- Nephrite asintió con la cabeza sin moverse de su posición de guardián de la puerta, los brazos cruzados al pecho y un pie apoyado en la pared.

            - Si está...- Murmuró Nephrite de pronto cayendo en cuenta del error cometido.

            - ¿Y se lo permitió?- La sorpresa en la voz de Jupiter lo hizo sentir aún más culpable.

            - ¿Ha intentado detener a ésa mujer cuando está determinada a ayudar a alguien?- Sin detectar el sarcasmo en el comentario, Jupiter sonrió.

            - Si lo he intentado... Y debo decir que he fracasado miserablemente. Lamento haber sido tan ruda.

            - La entiendo, soy General de Su Alteza Endymion...- Él se rio a su vez, lo que la obligó a hacerlo también.

            - Son muy parecidos los dos...

            - ¿Qué cree que está sucediendo en el sur, Mi Lady?- El tono serio con el que la sorprendió la hizo fruncir el ceño. Ella sabía muy bien lo que sucedía, pero no se atrevía a mencionarlo en voz alta. Era un nuevo enemigo, pero la familia real confiaba mucho en ellos.

            - Lo que sea, no deberíamos estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo. Entre más pronto vayamos a asegurar la ciudad, más pronto nos enteraremos de lo que debemos enfrentar realmente..

Nephrite deseaba continuar hablando con ella por mucho tiempo y estaba dispuesto a hacérselo saber, sin embargo la puerta se abrió de golpe y una ofendida Serenity salió de la habitación, corriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

            - Deben estar bromeando...- Murmuraron los dos al tiempo y se separaron, Lady Jupiter siguiendo a Serenity y Nephrite dentro de la habitación.

 

<> 

 

            - ¡No es asunto suyo! ¡Ella puede seguir su vida de princesa y dejarnos a nosotros solucionar nuestros problemas!- Exclamaba Endymion de regreso en su habitación, Nephrite y Kunzite tranquilamente sentados en su presencia mientras el príncipe paseaba nerviosamente sobre la alfombra.

Los dos generales se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron brevemente..

            - Alteza… no quisiera enojarte más... Sin embargo, ¿Reconoces que estamos en su reino, verdad? Y que son nuestras aliadas...

            - Sí, sólo decimos.....

Endymion se detuvo y los contempló con tal ira que pudo haberlos fulminado de tener el poder para hacerlo.

            - ¡Perdónanos! Endymion... Te está enojando que la mujer que amas sea compasiva y se preocupe por el bienestar de tu pueblo. En éste punto me pregunto quién está siendo un niño aquí. - Kunzite dijo en tono sosegado, moviendo lentamente la copa de vino en sus manos. Sus ojos no reflejaban más emoción que la que podía estar sintiendo, pero le preocupaba que su soberano estuviera perdiendo la lucidez por causa de una princesa que a la larga no le causaría más que problemas.

A su lado, Nephrite se revolvía incómodo. Sabía que el General del sur despreciaba el tiempo perdido en banalidades como los problemas del corazón de Endymion, pero todavía no podían marcharse del palacio hasta que Jadeite y Lady Mars regresaran de la inspección.

            - Mañana mismo partimos para la capital. No podemos permanecer más tiempo aquí. Tenemos que saber que está sucediendo.

            - ¡Al fin el Endymion que yo conozco!- Exclamó Nephrite poniéndose en pie, listo para salir a la guerra al siguiente minuto pero Kunzite lo detuvo con un simple movimiento de su mano..

            - No se atrevan. Le debemos a la reina Serenity nuestra lealtad y le prometimos estar aquí para el baile de presentación de Su Alteza. Además permaneciendo en este lugar nos enteramos antes. Las cosas deben continuar como van. Además no vamos a alertar al enemigo, que ya podría estar entre nosotros.

Nephrite y Endymion bufaron resignado y se dejaron caer en sus sillones.

            - ¿Qué debo hacer entonces, mis fieles consejeros?- Dijo Endymion dándose por vencido al fin.

            - Primero que todo, dejar de insultar a Su Alteza.- Replicó Kunzite con un suspiro de alivio.

            - Si, sobre todo si ella no sabe por qué estás enojado...- Añadió Nephrite.- En mi experiencia, las mujeres odian no saber por qué.

            - Gracias Nephrite. Tu experiencia siempre es valiosa. Endymion, ve a cenar. Discúlpate con Su Alteza, Se acercan tiempos oscuros y no es que estés en los mejores términos con ella.

 

<> 

 

Lady Jupiter no recordaba la última vez que una de sus soberanas hubiera usado la Curación Lunar, pero la princesa Serenity lo había hecho y el hombre, antes al borde de la muerte se encontraba ahora saludable y completamente lúcido.

De acuerdo a las palabras del hombre, el ataque había llegado del cielo. La luna se había puesto negra de repente y de entre las sombras había salido una mujer de pelo blanco en una trenza, escasa ropa azul y botas como las de las guardianas. Junto a ella, unos androides habían empezado a robar la energía de las personas mientras la mujer interrogaba al jefe del pueblo sobre el "Místico Cristal de Plata" y al no encontrar respuesta, simplemente había eliminado a todos los habitantes y destrozado el lugar.

Luego de escuchar ésa declaración, la Reina Serena había conseguido borrar los recuerdos del horrible incidente de la mente del hombre y lo había dejado al cuidado del jefe de personal del palacio para que le hallara una nueva ocupación.

Lady Jupiter tampoco recordaba la última vez que había visto semejante ira en la mirada de su Reina. Habían pasado siglos incluso.

\- Un nuevo enemigo que aparece de repente buscando el Cristal de Plata. ¿Ya se han reportado las Guardianas exteriores?

Las cuatro Guardianas se contemplaron unas a otras y al tiempo negaron con la cabeza.

\- Estamos preparando una avanzada. Suponemos que las Guardianas Exteriores están ahora vigilando las demás fronteras.

La reina asintió a su vez juntando las manos sobre el regazo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella había sido la legendaria guardiana de la luna y había salvado a la tierra de incontables enemigos. En la majestuosa mujer de pelo rubio que tenían al frente no quedaba ningún rastro de la viveza y rebeldía de su juventud; rasgos que al parecer habían pasado a su descendiente tras la última batalla, cerca de mil años atrás..

            - Partan de inmediato y no le mencionen nada a Serenity. No debe saber nada aún. Necesitarán esto.- La reina abrió un pequeño cofre que siempre mantenía junto a ella a donde fuera y tomó cuatro distintos cristales de diferentes colores incrustados en broches de oro. El azul se lo entregó a Mercury, el rojo se lo entregó a Mars, el amarillo fue para Venus y el verde a Jupiter.

Con una reverencia, las cuatro mujeres aceptaron los cristales y se retiraron de la oficina de la reina, dándole paso a Serenity a quien había sido permitido ver a su madre por unos instantes.

            - Madre…- Saludó la princesa inclinándose brevemente ante la reina.

            - Serenity, ven a sentarte a mi lado…- Serena palmeó el lugar junto al sofá y Serenity obedeció sin chistar.

Al tenerla junto a sí, Serena contempló a su hija con orgullo. En la mirada de la joven princesa, la reina pudo ver mucho del antiguo fuego que ella había tenido en tiempos de necesidad. La pasión y la determinación que se necesitaba para ser la soberana del reino de la luna. Pero aún era demasiado joven y en su cabeza sólo había espacio para los chicos que le rendían pleitesía.

Serenity no había tenido que luchar ninguna batalla aún y Serena quería a toda costa evitarle cualquier sufrimiento, sin embargo, era absolutamente necesario que estuviera preparada..

            - ¿Sucede algo madre?- El tono preocupado en la voz de su hija la conmovió.

            - Serenity…. ¿Sabes que sucedió hoy cuando ayudaste a ésa persona?- Serena acarició con dulzura el pelo de su hija mientras la joven versión de sí misma negaba dudosamente con la cabeza.

Con voz queda, pero segura, Serena empezó a contarle a Serenity la historia de la familia de la Luna, la cual ella había evitado contarle para ofrecerle una vida sin complicaciones.

Ahora no era momento de ser romántica. Era el momento de ser realista y enfrentar el hecho de que era su hija la que se enfrentaría al nuevo enemigo. Era Serenity la que podía ser capaz de usar el Cristal de Plata nuevamente.

Ahora no era momento de ser romántica. Era el momento de ser realista y enfrentar el hecho de que era su hija la que se enfrentaría al nuevo enemigo. Era Serenity la que podía ser capaz de usar el Cristal de Plata nuevamente.

La vida en la Luna había sido pacífica, miles de años atrás hasta que la reina Beryl y la entidad Nehelenia destruyeron todo por celos y deseos de poder. Sin poder regresar a su amado hogar, la familia real y sus Guardianas se refugiaron en el único lugar seguro que conocían, la Tierra y al haber renacido allí tuvieron que enfrentarse a nuevos enemigos, cada cierto tiempo, casi por ciclos. Cada vez que eran atacados el Cristal de Plata acudía a la ayuda de la familia de la Luna y la humanidad era salvada. La última batalla luchada había sido contra Galaxia y la Reina Serena había jurado que nunca más nadie que ella amara iba a pasar por semejante sufrimiento y congeló el tiempo para todos los humanos mientras preparaba un mundo digno para todos, en donde todos fuera felices.

Al hacer esto, había renunciado a todos sus poderes y para protegerlos a todos, los había despojado de sus recuerdos.

La reina Serena tenía muchos secretos que no estaba dispuesta a revelarle a su hija. Como el hecho que en realidad no fuera su hija, sino el reflejo de su vida pasada en la Tierra.

Sin embargo, la Neo Princesa Serenity sólo debía saber que ella era la heredera del poder del Cristal de Plata, que era ella quien debía enfrentar al nuevo enemigo y que debía tomar su responsabilidad tan pronto como fuera posible.

Al terminar, no pudo determinar cómo se estaba sintiendo la princesa, pues sus ojos se veían nublados por la emoción, y temblaba ligeramente.

De pronto, Serenity se puso en pie y tras besar a su madre en la frente, salió de la habitación sin añadir nada más.

Al terminar, no pudo determinar cómo se estaba sintiendo la princesa, pues sus ojos se veían nublados por la emoción, y temblaba ligeramente.

De pronto, Serenity se puso en pie y tras besar a su madre en la frente, salió de la habitación sin añadir nada más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tardé un poco en actualizar este capítulo porque es un poco más largo y fue algo más complicado de escirbir. Gracias por leer! Sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos!!
> 
> Arreglé los problemas con el formato!! (woi) soy feliz!  
> Por favor disfruten de esta tercera parte de la historia.


End file.
